Disney Animation Studios Portrayed by Ah, My Goddesss
Disney Animation Studios Portrayed by Ah, My Goddess is a neat memes of episodes and movie of Ah, My Goddess with many Disney posters =Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)= *Clip: Ah! Teaching a Lesson Called Competition! Quotes *Urd: Unlike our shy boy, Keiichi over here! (Urd holds a red apple) *Keiichi: Aw, Come on Urd? =Pinocchio (1940)= *Clip: Ah! Castastrophe Arrives. An Auspicious Sign Stands? Quotes * (Banpei sees and scanned targets against Marller as the demon, actitived the good luck weapon gun) *Marller: What? No! Not Again! * (Banpei shoots the good luck stuff out of his gun as Marller screams that she was no match for Banpei) =Fantasia (1940)= *Clip: Ah! Apprenticeship Home, and the Goddess! Quotes *Koshian I'm failed! huh? (He hears Belldandy's singing angelic voice) Where on earth is that voice coming from? *(Belldandy and Holy Bell casts restoring power to builded the temple with her own angelic voice) *Belldandy: I thank you, Holy Bell! =Dumbo (1941)= *Clip: Always Together Quotes *Keiichi (in speak Japanese): Belldandy! Belldandy, open your eyes! Belldandy! *Belldandy (in speak Japanese): I don't need anyone else but you, Keiichi. *Keiichi (in still speak Japanese, remembering the elephant kiddie ride that look like Dumbo): The one I hold dear... The one I truly love... Is the one who gives her love to everything! Every walking moment! =Bambi (1942)= *Clip: Ah! Share the Between Two Quotes *Belldandy (in speak Japanese): Since we can send it back right now, I want to do that. *Lind (in speak Japanese in agrees): Understood. (Angel Eater blasts rapily the laserdisc as it gone bonkers) The transient one; one who appeared together with black wings. =Saludos Amigos (1943)= *Clip: Burning Hearts on the Road! Quotes *Skuld: I'm here! uh, hey! everyboay's home! huh (She noticed Keiichi who nervous stared at her, Skuld saw him who naked as she gasped and screams) You purper =The Three Caballeros (1945)= *Clip: Ah! My Goddess: The Movie Quotes *Belldandy: Urd, Skuld! *Skuld: Belldandy (giggles as Skuld and Belldandy hugs each other) *Belldandy: Oh, Urd! I'm so sorry, I'd worried ya! *Urd: You're back, You're came back! =Make Mine Music (1946)= *Clip: Ah! My Goddess: The Movie Quotes *(Belldandy and Holy Bell were vocalizing gracefully) *Skuld: (sweetfully) Lovely! =Fun & Fancy Free (1947)= *Clip: Ah! Fill The World! Quotes *Belldandy (cries in tears): You poor thing! *Sora: You'll understand now I feel, Don't ya! =Melody Time (1948)= *Clip: Ah! My Goddess: The Movie Quotes *Belldandy: Skuld, later on. if you like to! You and I practice singing together! *Skuld: Yeah! =The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)= *Clip: Secret Treasure in the Attic Part 2 Quotes *Gan-Chan: (screaming in fear) But, why me! *Urd: I am giving you the place of honor for battle *(giant rat growls evilly) *Gan-Chan: (screams fearfully) AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Skuld, Are there weapons on this thing! *Skuld: Huh! What's that! =Cinderella (1950)= *Clip: Ah! Apprenticeship Home, & the Goddess! Quotes *Koshian:Make sure you covered every last inch to the floor, come on now! you'll get back into it! =Alice in Wonderland (1951)= *Clip: Ah! Castastrophe Arrives, An Auspicious Sign Stands? Quotes *Belldandy: If you are a demon, Megumi. then, You should have no problem drinking this, (Belldandy holding the tea that good luck) It's Keiichi's tea with the peace of offering stone from good luck *Megumi: No! Stay Away from me =Peter Pan (1953)= *Clip: Let's Fly in the Sky Quotes *Gan-Chan (dreamily) I wish I was the bird for could fly away! *Urd: Well, wishes are my specialty, Let me see that I can do =Lady and the Tramp (1955)= *Clip:Mekimeki High School Memorial Quotes *Female Rat: The life's line smells lovely! *Gan-Chan: They even lovelier if they all dip in the smells of chocolate cookie =Sleeping Beauty (1959)= *Clip: Ah! My Goddess: The Movie Quotes *Urd: There's no way to know what kind the fact, Celestine still had it, until she regaunes unconsciousness *Belldandy (Her dreams in Belldandy's mind): Celestine! (Celestine turns arounds to reveled Keiichi) Keiichi (Belldandy gasped as she noticed there thousand of Keiichis) =101 Dalmatains (1961)= *Clip: Burning Hearts on the Road! Quotes *Skuld: Hey, I'd got it! Haa! Such of genius I am (Skuld noticed that spiderlike rabbit snuggled her feet and there's many of them) Ahh! there's more! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE THIS! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! =The Sword in the Stone (1963)= Clip: Ah! My Buddha Quotes *Urd (angrily): Hey! hold on! Do you know who we are! we have to be a goddesses from heaven *Buddha Statue: You must first distance yourself from outward appearace =The Jungle Book (1967)= *Clip: Ah! Apprentice Home, and the Goddess! Quotes *Keiichi: We want some place full of kitchen, 2 distancily side bedroom, with 2 bathroom and some parking space for my motorcycle, and I don't want any pay for a hundred and 15 months, I know I'm asking for impossible but I thought it couldn't hurt to ask *Manager: (tossing Keiichi and Belldandy out) Watch you're looking for doesn't insisnt =The Aristocats (1970)= *Clip: Ah! The Queen and the Goddess. Quotes *Keiichi: That cat pretty much own this school *Belldandy: Really =Robin Hood (1973)= *Clip: Let's Play Baseball! Quotes *Gan-Chan (announcing): Well, folks. this game is still alive, 21 plus 15, 12 times, It's 25, 3004! =The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh (1977)= *Clip: Ah! Can the Auto Triumph? Quotes *Belldandy: I see that must means it'll be still the lucxer help, alright =The Rescuers (1977)= *Clip: Ah! Compare and Contrast Goddesses and Queens? Quotes *Sayoko (screams): AAAHHHHHHH!!!! what do you do to while I was asleep *Marller: Wait a minute! You're the one who got drunk and passed out so I have to take you home, remember! =The Fox and the Hound (1981)= *Clip: Midsummer Night's Dreams Quotes *Belldandy: (gasps) Of course! It's you! Urd, I know you're here *Urd: Hey, Bell! Looking fableous! *Belldandy No wonder he's acting so strange! I should've know it was you! =The Black Cauldron (1985)= *Clip: Ah! Don't Look at me Like That? Quotes *Skuld: Stupid Urd, I'll bet she up to her old trick again (Skuld enters Urd's lab when no one around) What Kind the potion is this! whenever it is! =The Great Mouse Detective (1986)= *Clip: Female Detective Skuld's 1st Case...Mystery of 3 Stolen Treasures: The Dangerous Trap Hidden in Steamy Smoke! Quotes *Urd: What are you doing! *Skuld: Geez, Don't startle me like that! *Urd: Where did you get the outfit from the thrift shop *Skuld: I'm a detective =The Brave Little Toaster (1987)= *Clip: Ah! A Devil Comes and Bestows Misfortune? Quotes *Belldandy: Mr. Keiichi, How could you (hugging the statue of Panda) Oh, please forgive me! I was able to save you from my power, and you'd been turned into this dreadful Marller *Marller (groans): Oh, come on, He's right over there! =Oliver & Company (1988)= *Clip: What'll Happen Next?! Quotes *Urd: Are you sure about that! *Skuld Aww! He's prove himself my best quilty skills Are *(Gan-chan is surrounded by his own clones and screaming) =The Little Mermaid (1989)= *Clip: Fishing Journal Quotes *Gan-Chan: I'm so sorry! little fishy (He puts fish back to the lake) *Belldandy: Ah! You're bringing him back! =The Rescuers Down Under (1990)= *Clip: Let's Fly in the Sky Quotes *Gan-Chan (flapping his wings made of paper): Wow! I am an bird! *Urd: See! I'd told you I help ya up =Beauty and the Beast (1991)= *Clip: Gabira, The Giant Monster Quotes * (Ratzilla roars and blasts the purplish blue fire against the shelves) *Urd (on broadcasting while many Urds screams and run for their lives): The world's in danger and destroyed by Gan-Chan, transforming into the terrible monster by frightening power of mold *Skuld: Please, more play, Urd. You're scaring me! =Aladdin (1992)= *Clip: Ah! Those Who Believe Shall Find Salvation! Quotes *Keiichi: And what exactly is 7 graces *Belldandy: What I saying to you is that your wish is grated =The Lion King (1994)= *Clip: Ah! Fill The World! Quotes * (Sayoko tamed the lion that look like Simba who roars and leaps throughs the flame of ring while Sayoko laughs maniacally. Luckily, lion purred sweetfully and snuggled with Belldandy!) *Sayoko: What do you think you're doing, getting a friend with it? =Pocahontas (1995)= *Clip: Hunters & Hunters Quotes *Keiichi: (spoken in Japanese) Well then, I guess I'll prepear. I wonder where the competition is, Hmm, they mentioned getting changed... (remembering Belldandy wearing the bathing suits, giggling, Soles of her bare feet were showing) *Belldandy: (spoken in Japanese) Keiichi-san! =The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)= *Clip: Ah! Don't Look At Me Like That? Quotes *(Church bell rang 3 times as Skuld and Urd stopped battled each other) *Skuld: Huh? *Urd: Uh! *(Keiichi closed his eyes and Belldandy gasped) =Hercules (1997)= *Clip: Hunters & Hunters Quotes *Keiichi: (spoken in Japanese) Belldandy, I'm back. *Belldandy: (spoken in Japanese) Okay! *Keiichi: (spoken in Japanese) Leave it to me!! (He mixed up the acid mints and soda combines) How's this? =Mulan (1998)= *Clip: Ah! Save the Goddess, If You're a Man!? Quotes *Keiichi: (noticed his hair is long like an girl) Hey! What's going on why...what...where, what happen, don't tell me, I'd turn into girl! *Belldandy: It new looks like it! =Tarzan (1999)= *Clip: Goddess Love Theater Quotes *Skuld: Belldandy! Gan-Chan, release her to me now *Gan-chan: I'll do whatever you want! or you'll have to defeated me =Fantasia 2000 (2000)= *Clip: Ah! Where to Confess One's love! Quotes *Toshiyuki Aoshina: What could you possibly want tool like him, I brought you simply putting smile on your face, come here! *(Belldandy dodged it as Toshiyuki tries to hug her) *Belldandy: No, please, My school think Mr. Keiichi happy =Dinosaur (2000)= *Clip: Ah! Confess Your Feelings Under the Moon? Quotes *Belldandy: This place really quites lovely, Would you agree, The sea is so beautiful =The Emperor's New Groove (2000)= *Clip: Gan-Chan the Locomotive Quotes *Gan-Chan: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! What happened to me! I'm the Train *Skuld: It's a steam locomotive went 15 from first kindess in Japan =Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)= *Clip: Goddess Love Theater Quotes *Urd: Electric ball attack, now (Urd blasts the electric ball towards Gan-chan) *Gan-chan (screaming): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! =Lilo & Stitch (2002)= * =Treasure Planet (2002)= * =Brother Bear (2003)= *Clip: Ah! A Blessing in Every Bargain? Quotes *Keiichi: Wait, Hold on a minute! Do you really think we're gotta be happy to speads this pressure collage life for me, You'll never gets this time backwards =Home on the Range (2004)= * =Chicken Little (2005)= * =Meet the Robinsons (2007)= * =Bolt (2008)= * =The Princess and the Frog (2009)= * =Tangled (2010)= * =Winnie-the-Pooh (2011)= *Clip: Ah! Can the Auto Club Triumph? Quotes *Keiichi (screaming in pain): Please, stop it, (snails crawling Keiichi's back) It's so gross =Wreck-It Ralph (2012)= * =Frozen (2013)= * =Big Hero 6 (2014)= * =Zootopia (2016)= * =Moana (2016)= *Clip: Quotes Category:Portrays Category:Disney and Anime crossover Category:Ah, My Goddess Clips Category:Transcripts